This invention relates to a cable assembly for transmitting an electrical signal between a power source and a load.
Various types of cables have been used to transfer electrical current between a power source and a load. For example, the signal from an audio amplifier is transmitted by a cable to a loudspeaker for producing a replica of a signal from a program source that is introduced to the amplifier. However, there is much controversy as to the optimum type of cable that should be used in these types of environments.